Glasses Equals Love?
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: Glasses made him cute, but that's not the only reason I like him... Yoshiki x Satoshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: **Hi! I'm making another CP fic! Yoshi x Sato again. :D First CP fic that is chaptered. But I'll try to keep it short so it's easier to finish.

**Nero: **Keeping this short. Read and review and give ideas for inspirations! :D ENJOY~!

* * *

"Damn, today's one of those 'busy days' isn't it?"

Yoshiki said silently to no one in particular. Today was one of the rare days when the music store he's working on is full. People comes in and out and in again, with almost little to no halt. Right now, he is at the counter, taking a customer's purchases.

But strangely, his eyes were struggling to read the small prints of the items.

"This cost... Zero?"

_'That can't be right.'_ Yoshiki thought. Who the hell sells something for free? It's called selling for a reason!

"Umm... How much is everything?"

The customer was losing patience. What was taking the boy so long?

"A-ahh... It's..."

"That costs 3000 yen. All in all, 4590 yen."

Yoshiki turned his back to see his manager, smiling at his employee's difficulty. No, he was not making fun of the teen, actually, he likes the kid as a son due to his perseverance and his hardworking nature. He's been a huge help in the shop since he started working and the manager was grateful for that.

A few hours pass and now the store was near closing time. Before leaving, Yoshiki was called by the manager to talk.

"If this is because of the blunder earlier, i-it won't happen again, sir."

A soft laughter escaped from the manager's lips.

"Haha! It's not about that. Well, not most of it."

The teen's face made a mask of confusion. If not for that, then what?

"Your eyes. They're getting blurry, aren't they?"

Yoshiki's eyes widened. His manager noticed something he didn't. Was he really that careless of his own health?

" I guess you really didn't notice."

Yoshiki laughed nervously. He's in trouble if he can't fix this. How much would glasses cost. The teen groaned inwardly, there goes his money.

As if hearing Yoshiki's thoughts, the manager said.

"I'll get you some glasses, that'll fix your eyes, right?

"H-huh? You sir?

The manager nodded.

"Don't worry about it! Think of it as a... reward for your hard work."

There was a firm resolution in the manager's voice, making it impossible for Yoshiki to decline his kind offer.

_'People like this do exist.'_

Yoshiki was extremely lucky to be able to work here.

* * *

It was the next morning, a school-day when Yoshiki had another problem.

"Should I wear the glasses or not?"

Yep. Yoshiki is wondering whether to wear glasses or not. Obviously he should as it would help him, but...

_'I might look weird in this...'_

He might look cold and uncaring but in reality, he was shy and self-conscious in his own way. He didn't want to look weird wearing the glasses. He looks at the pair of glasses and sighed.

_'I don't want to waste the manager's kindness.'_

He slowly picked up the red eye-wear and slipped it on. He groaned at the unfamiliar weight on his nose. He took a glance at the small mirror in his bathroom and glared at the bespectacled reflection.

"I look like a dork."

He sighs once more and readied for school. He's gonna have to deal with it. It's his own fault for taking poor care for his eyes. But really, he hated wearing the glasses already.

* * *

On his way to school, Yoshiki found himself being stared at by people, especially students heading to Kisaragi. He heard giggles and whispering that made his eyebrows twitch.

_'Mind your own business, dammit!'_

Noticing the face Yoshiki is making, the amount of lookers became less and less. After a short while, he finally reached school and hastily went to class.

* * *

"Woah Yoshiki! The glasses!"

A glare was received by the screamer, Shinohara Seiko, who decided to pester him about the glasses he's wearing. Due to the loudness of Seiko, he started getting stares and the giggles began anew. After a while, his friends decided to come over to him as well.

"Kishinuma-kun, nice glasses!"

"Kishinuma, I see you've found interest in glasses."

Wow! Kishinuma, it looks great!"

Those were the corresponding reactions of Mayu, Morishige and Naomi. It caused Yoshiki to say.

"What? It looks great? I look like a dork wearing this!"

He doesn't believe them. There's no way he'd look good in them. Morishige, sure. Mayu, he can imagine. Actually, about everyone he could think of can look good in glasses.

Everyone but him.

Ayumi decided to speak, wanting to cheer up the other.

"No really Kishinuma, it look good on you!"

Kishinuma was surprised to hear Shinozaki praise him. It was rare. Usually, she'd tell him bluntly about stuff. Can it mean that he really does look fine wearing the eyewear?

Meanwhile, Seiko was looking at the surprisingly silent brunet, Satoshi. She sneaked closer to the brunet and was a tad surprised to see a slight blush adorning his face. He was not noticed blushing by the others due to his silence, luckily. Shinohara had a cat-grin on her face as she loudly asked.

"Satoshi, what do you think of Yoshi's glasses look?"

The group turned their attention to the flustered brunet.

"U-um...It's nice on Yoshiki. It really complements his hair and kinda gives him mo-"

Satoshi was surprised by his words and decided to slap a hand to his mouth to stop anymore of his rambling. The group did not think too much of the action Satoshi did and started their daily activities a short while after. It was only Seiko who was thinking of what was inside Satoshi's mind as he complimented the platinum blond.

_'Ufufufu...'_

* * *

It was after classes when Satoshi was suddenly dragged by Seiko to a corner outside school. Even if their friends look for them, it'll be really hard for them to.

Now, it's time to interrogate Satoshi.

"Hey Mochida-kun, what's with the rambling earlier?"

The brunet had a short face of confusion before a familiar blush appeared once more on his face. Seiko had to force herself to look neutral as she saw that.

"W-well, I was just surprised to be asked all of a sudden. I mean, it's not like I'm admir-"

Satoshi had to once again slap his hand to his mouth to prevent more words from being said. This time, he decided two hands would be good. Although, the sudden action gave a painful sting to his face and lips, making tears appear on the corner of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Seiko was inwardly squealing at the cuteness of Satoshi's quirks. Oh! How close was she to nose-bleeding when he suddenly slapped his mouth shut and tears appeared on his eyes.

She now sees the danger to women, and possibly men, that is Mochida Satoshi.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Seiko decided to press the boy's buttons more. Who knows her hunch might be right.

"Then what was that blush earlier about?"

Satoshi was even more flustered when Seiko said that.

"B-b-blush? I was not blushing!"

He was getting trapped, he knows it. Shinohara may seem a bit of an airhead, but really, she could be a detective in the future with her sharp perception and thinking.

"Oho! Could it be?"

Satoshi paled. What could be?

"You like..."

Satoshi's eyes widened.

Yo~sh-mmph!"

Seiko as unable to finish her assumption as Satoshi used his hands to cover her mouth. They were soft, she thought, like a girl's hands. This little talk of theirs sure gave her a lot more facts about Satoshi.

Satoshi, on the other hand, was panicking. Seiko knows. God, why her of all people!? He's got to find a way to stop her from telling it to others. But, what? He thought of ways to stop the her from talking abut her discovery.

Bribe her? No, she's not someone who'd fall for that.

Hang her? What the hell!?

Tell the truth and ask nicely?

_'Yeah. I think that's the safest choice. Maybe she'll understand.'_

Satoshi slowly removed his hands after making Seiko promise to stop her interrogation.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything."

Seiko was surprised at the sudden change of action of the other.

"But, later tonight. Saying it all here is a bit dangerous."

Shinohara can only nod. She was finally gonna know it all. Her sudden curiosity may bear fruit into a huge discovery!

Satoshi gave a serious nod and they silently left the corner and headed home.

* * *

It was 8 P.M when Satoshi decided to call Shinohara. He did think of just not calling, but that might backfire later on. Trapped in a helpless situation, Satoshi just decided to spill it all to Seiko and hope that she'd understand his situation and keep quiet.

The brunet dials Seiko's number and puts his phone to his ears as it started to ring.

**Ring.**

_'Yoshiki really did look great with the glasses on.'_

**Ring.**

_'Yoshiki with glasses is cute and all, but...'_

**Ring.**

_'I don't like him just for that..._

* * *

**.**

**Nero:** Reviews are GREAT! They give me power! (Writing Power... XD)_  
_

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero:** This took awhile because of school and game-making, but it's finally here!

**Reiji:** Hi! I'm from Nero's KHR stories and an OC. Sorry for his laziness, but I'll try and make him cough up updates faster!

**Nero:** W-what?! You can't do that! You're not even real!

**Reiji:** ...But now that I said it, you'll always remember it. MAKE. CHAPTERS. FASTER!

**Nero:** HIIII! A-anyway... Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yoshiki exhaled a deep sigh as he remembers the stressful school day earlier. The whole day, girls were giggling and whispering behind his back. Unfortunately, despite his huge effort, he was unable to hear their conversation. Though, the giggling and whispering was enough to annoy the hell out of him.

He let himself fall on his bed and began to think of Shinozaki.

_'She thinks I look good with glasses.'_

It was just a little compliment, yet it really made him happy inside. Maybe, it was a step forward. His wish for his crush on Shinozaki to be reciprocated may not be so impossible after all. He had a smile unconsciously made on his face while thinking of the class rep. He was so happy that until he fell asleep, the compliment of Shinozaki was all he though about.

He never even wondered about the reaction of a certain brunet who was probably spilling his affections for the platinum blond to the curious Seiko.

* * *

The next day, as he was heading to school, Satoshi kept looking behind, expecting Shinohara to arrive. He felt conflicted of telling her about his feelings for the platinum blond. He felt worried that she may spill it to the others, yet he felt relieved and even a bit happy that he could share it to someone.

Strangely, he never came across the brunette while walking to school. He anxiously waited for her to arrive. Looking at the door every time it opens. In one time, Yoshiki entered and Satoshi felt his face heat up. He couldn't face him with a freaking blush on his face! He hid his face and said a small 'Hi' to Yoshiki who replied a short 'Hi' as well.

_'Stupid! Getting all blush-y from simply seeing him!'_

A few minutes before classes, Shinohara finally arrived with Naomi behind her. They were holding hands, which didn't surprise Satoshi. They were best friends, they probably do it all the time. What surprised the brunet was the face that Naomi's smiling face is filled with a healthy blush and Seiko was wearing a blissful smile, like she just won the world. Class started soon after and Satoshi decided to talk to Shinohara later.

* * *

"Shinohara, can we talk for a while?"

As soon as an opportunity came, Satoshi dashed to Seiko's seat and asked her to talk. Fortunately, Shinohara came quietly with only a few words of reassurance from Naomi. The two decided to talk on the rooftop this time, deeming it safe enough to talk about personal matters.

"Mochida-kun, what is it?"

Seiko still had a blissful smile as she asked the brunet. Satoshi decided to ask her of what happened that made her so happy first.

"What happened today? You seem extra happy."

The brown-haired girl then laughed, making Satoshi wonder even more.

"You see. Naomi and I, we're..."

Satoshi's ears perked up. _'What? They are?'_

"You're?"

Seiko squealed her answer.

"We're a **couple** now!"

Satoshi was surprised. This was a sudden development between the two. Slowly, his astonishment turned to joy for the two of them. He knew that Shinohara liked Naomi and he was happy for her that it worked out for her and Naomi.

"Really? I'm happy for you two..."

Shinohara giggled, glad that the Mochida was approving of her and Naomi.

"Thanks!"

She then told the brunet of the events that led to the two being a couple. It seems that the reason they were late is because she decided to take the risk and confess to Naomi. She saw Naomi's face turn into one of surprise and expected rejection but was proved wrong when Naomi hugged her and said that she felt the same way. Naomi told Seiko how she liked Seiko more and more as they were together, how Seiko always supports her, how Seiko always tells her that she can do things if she perseveres. Seiko was surprised to know that Naomi thought of her so much.

After telling her story, Shinohara was asked a question by Satoshi.

"So... Did you two, you know... kiss?"

Seiko decided to answer with a finger on her lips, indicated that it was a secret, though it probably was obvious to Satoshi that it was a yes.

"Well, enough about me. Let's talk about your situation, Shotashi!"

Satoshi flushed at the nickname and started to barrage Seiko with denial of the nickname.

"S-shotashi!?"

Seiko laughed at the sight and decided to not linger on Satoshi's question.

"So what will you do now, will you confess to Yoshiki?"

The brunet stopped his complains as he was asked. He blinked his eyes twice and spoke in a "as a matter of fact" tone.

"What am I going to do? Nothing, of course."

Shinohara's brows furrowed with the answer of Satoshi. This would lead him nowhere.

"Why? I was able to succeed in confessing to Naomi, what difference is it with you?"

Satoshi turned his back from the other.

"The difference is that, I'm sure it'll never be anything but one-sided."

"Huh?" Shinohara's lost her smile and wondered, _'Is that what he thinks will happen?'_

Satoshi's voice hitched a bit as he spoke.

"He'll never like me. He only like Shinozaki, I'm sure of it."

His voice held a certainty that was hard to defeat. Seiko felt sad for the other. She also felt a bit guilty for telling how happy she is with Naomi when his own love was one-sided. She couldn't deny his words as she saw how Yoshiki looks at the class rep herself.

"I'm sorry Mochida-kun."

Satoshi shook his head, still not facing the other. He felt a lump on his throat that made it harder to speak. He didn't want this talk to end up like this.

_'Dammit. I must look stupid right now.'_

Meanwhile, Shinohara's thinking of a way to somehow cheer up Satoshi. She wants to get the other to cheer up.

_'I got it!'_

The brunette suddenly turned the other to meet her face, surprising the sadness out of Satoshi's face.

"Let's go to a karaoke bar, me, you, and the others."

"H-huh?! Karaoke?"

Satoshi was confused. Going to the karaoke bar? All of a sudden? Those questions filled his mind but he still nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"That's great! We'll go today. I'll tell the others later, I'm sure they have free time today."

With that, Shinohara left to announce their plans later. Satoshi was left to figure out what made the other think of going to a karaoke bar so suddenly. His head shot up from it's nodding position when he came up with a reason.

"Could it be... She wants me to cheer up?"

He giggled slightly at her friend's antics. He felt lighter inside suddenly and his smile slowly returned to his face.

* * *

Satoshi went back to the classroom after a few minutes of composing himself and classes resumed shortly. His mind was barely focused on the lessons he had, instead, he continued to wander about what will happen after school.

_'...Karaoke bar, huh...'_

* * *

The day passed quickly for Yoshiki, simply being composed of the usual class lessons and the now usual gossiping around him. He finally knew the general topic of the gossiping he heard: his glasses. They were not weird on him, right?

_'Shinozaki said it fits me.'_

The thought brought a smile to his face. He tried to look at the class rep, wanting to see what she is doing, but ended up getting a glance at Satoshi. He saw the brunet looking deep in thought, and that made a chuckle suddenly come out of his mouth.

_"Hahaha! I wonder what he's thinking about..."_

He continued to pay more attentions to the way his best friend's face change, cracking up a bit from all the facial expressions.

_'Boy, Satoshi can really be cute sometimes...'_

...What?

Was that what he think it is? Did he... call Satoshi, "cute?"

_'What the hell? What's going on inside my stupid head now?'_

Yoshiki decided to direct his gaze back to the lesson, yet he still kept on wondering what was up with his sudden thought earlier. Ugh! It's starting to give him a headache just trying to make sense of his own thoughts. He really wants something to blame for his thoughts, related or not, anything to reduce his confusion.

...Wait, he does have something to blame.

"...Damn glasses."

* * *

Seiko got lucky this time. Everyone is free after class and they all agreed to go to the karaoke bar. She wants to make it up for Satoshi. Seiko felt like she just rubbed her happiness to Satoshi when the other was feeling down about his feelings. Even if it was unintentional, it still felt that way to her. It may be her motherly instincts kicking in, but she wants to make Satoshi happy somehow.

_'I just hope he becomes happier later...'_

She giggled slightly from her later thoughts. Well, she doesn't **only** want to cheer Satoshi up.

_'...Maybe I could get Kishinuma to change his view about the danger to men and women that is Mochida **Shota**shi. Fufufufu...'_

* * *

**Reiji: **Nero would probably say something like this: _Please review about how the chapter went. They give me WRITING POWERS! You can also put there some things that you'd like to see in the future chapters. No promises that they'd all be used, but they help make the story. _That's all. Bye bye!


End file.
